Jusqu'a ce que la mort nous sépare
by philomoon
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Till Death Do Us Part] Lucius et Narcissa, présentés sous forme de drabbles de 100 mots. De leur premier rendez vous à la fin de leurs vies...
1. Première impression

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! tout (sauf les personnages) est a Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_Bah voilà, j'ai commencé ma carrière de traductrice…bon, je vous laisse savourer :D_

**Ps : **_Je me demande si la traduction aura le même succès que l'originale ! 212 chapitres pour 580 reviews :s_

**------------------------------**

Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait sept ans et lui en avait onze.

Elle avait été calme et lui avait été très volubile.

Elle avait été le vilain petit canard et lui avait été le cygne.

Elle avait été timide, et lui avait été prétentieux.

Elle l'avait trouvé arrogant et lui ne l'avait pas beaucoup aimée non plus.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui adresser la parole, et lui voulait sa mort.

Il avait été joueur de Quidditch et elle aimait lire.

Il avait toujours été populaire et elle était solitaire.

Lucius était amoureux.

Narcissa était folle de lui.

---------------------------------

_Voilà ! Publication_ **quotidienne** ! _19 heure 30 __tout les soirs__ :p_


	2. Et la deuxième ?

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! tout (sauf les personnages) est a Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_OUhouuuu ! 2eme chap :p_

**------------------------------**

**Lors de leur suivante réunion, il avait eu douze ans et elle en avait huit.**

**Il avait commencé ses études à Poudlard et elle suivait toujours les cours à la maison.**

**Il était un fier Serpentard et son destin était tout tracé.**

**Il était un athlète bien bâti et elle était petite.**

**Elle lui avait gentiment souri et il avait baisé sa main.**

**Il avait été embarrassé comme jamais et elle avait tremblé légèrement.**

**Il ne savait plus quoi dire et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.**

**Lucius se senti comme un roi.**

**Narcissa sut qu'elle serait sa reine.**

---------------------------------

_Voilà ! A demain, 20h30 cette fois parce vive les contrôles de maths :p_


	3. Trois signifie temps heureux

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est a Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_OUhouuuu ! 3eme chap :p progrèèèèèès_

**------------------------------**

**Leur troisième entrevue avait été très différente des deux premières.**

**Il avait treize ans et elle allait en avoir neuf.**

**Elle avait été une douce fille à papa et il était devenu l'homme puissant que beaucoup craindraient, mais pas elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le craigne.**

**Elle avait été polie, ce jour là, et il avait été parfait.**

**Il lui avait apporté une belle poupée qu'elle avait appelée Lizzy.**

**Elle l'avait maintes fois remercié, et à chaque moment, il lui répondait qu'elle était la bienvenue.**

**Elle sut qu'elle était chanceuse.**

**Et il sut qu'il était béni.**

---------------------------------

_Voilà ! A demain, 21h30 cette fois parce vive les cours…et les réunion de famille :)_


	4. Première danse

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Désolée pour le trompage de chapitre :p**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! tout (sauf les personnages) est a Rocks-my-socks._

**Note :**_ manque de bol, je suis arrosée de contrôle…donc je poste QUAND JE PEUX x(_

**Ps : **_Je me demande si la traduction aura le même succès q ____ue l'originale ! 212 chapitres pour 580 reviews :s_

**------------------------------**

**Quand elle était entrée dans la salle de bal, elle avait dix ans et lui en avait quatorze.**

**Elle ressemblait a une princesse avec sa longue chevelure d'or coulant derrière elle et il était exactement comme le prince de ses livres de contes de fées. Ses cheveux longs étaient d'un blond presque blanc et il les laissait pousser.**

**Il les avait attachés en arrière avec un parfait ruban noir.**

**Il a marché à elle et, comme un monsieur à une dame, il l'a embrassé, la faisant rougir fortement, la rendant encore plus belle qu'avant.**

**Il lui demanda une danse et elle lui accorda.**

**Il était amoureux.**

---------------------------------

_Voilà ! Publication_ **plus du tout** **quotidienne** ! _QUAND JE PEUX_


	5. Nouvelle arrivée

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Désolée pour le trompage de chapitre :p**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! tout (sauf les personnages) est a Rocks-my-socks._

**Note :**_ manque de bol, je suis arrosée de contrôle…donc je poste QUAND JE PEUX x(_

**Ps : **_Pour me faire pardonner…je poste le 2eme s_

**------------------------------**

**Elle aurait voulu le voir et lui s'était ennuyé d'elle.**

**Il avait quinze ans et elle en avait onze.**

**Elle avait acheté son premier ensemble de livres d'école et était prête à recevoir ses hiboux.**

**Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle était sur de rêver. « Il ne peut pas m'aimer. »**

**Pendant que ses yeux avaient rencontrés les siens, il avait regardé droit devant lui. « Je ne suis pas digne d'elle… »**

**Elle était avec ses sœurs, et lui, ses amis.**

**Mais personne n'avait surpris leurs regards.**

**Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit sa mariée.**

**Elle aurait voulut charmer le prince.**

**Et elle rêva de lui cette nuit.**

---------------------------------

_Voilà ! Publication_ **ce week **


	6. Se revoir

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_Déjà au 6eme ? waw… il en reste plus que 100, courage !_

**------------------------------**

**Il était à la table. Elle attendait de sortir.**

**Il commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle était nerveuse.**

**Son nom fut appelé et il l'observa soigneusement.**

**Elle s'était assise et il lui fit un clin d'œil.**

**Elle sentit son cœur fondre et il lui sourit.**

**Elle avait été présentée aux Serpentards et il en avait frémis.**

**Elle avait marché vers la table et il désirait l'accueillir.**

**Il lui dit « bien joué » et elle rougit.**

**Lucius aurait voulu l'enlacer.**

**Narcissa aurait voulu rester pour toujours dans ses bras chauds.**

---------------------------------

_A la prochaine, si vous survivez ____ le week prochain, surement !_


	7. Le protecteur

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_Désolée pour le retard… (qui a eu lieux sr chacune des fics d'alleurs) je me rattrape en postant plusieurs chap ce soir :D_

**------------------------------**

**Elle avait été contrariée et il était allé dans la salle commune.**

**Il avait été pétrifié de le voir en larme.**

**Il avait ordonné à tout le monde de sortir de la grande salle.**

**Il avait été la roche et elle avait été la mer.**

**Il avait patiemment effacé chacun de ses larmes jusqu'à qu'elle se détende.**

**Il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et elle avait répondu qu'on lui avait menti.**

**Il avait été fâché et elle se sentit importante.**

**Lucius aurait toujours voulu protéger la jeune fille.**

**Narcissa voulait de lui pour protecteur.**

---------------------------------

A ce soiiir !


	8. Une simple carte postale

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_voila ! peut être un autre, ce soir…peut être, hein !_

**------------------------------**

**Ce n'était qu'une carte. Une simple carte postale. Il n'y avait rien de spécial en cela, sauf qu'il avait écrit, et donné par Elle.**

_Cher Lucius,_

_Merci d'être là pour moi._

_Toujours vôtre,_

_Narcissa._

**Toujours vôtre…**

**Il adorait cette expression, surtout venant d'elle.**

**Elle était juste si jeune…**

**Descendre du lit et aller a la salle commune.**

**Elle y était.**

**Narcissa, l'objet de ses désirs…**

---------------------------------

A toute…


	9. SA chérie

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_désolée pour le retard s_

**------------------------------**

C'était l'été de nouveau. Certains l'auraient bien appelé la saison d'amour, ce qui pour Bellatrix, n'était que trop vrai. Rodulphus Lestrange avait enfin demandé sa main, osant braver la froideur du père.

Regardant sa sœur encore plus étourdie que d'ordinaire, alors qu'habituellement si rigide, Narcissa était tout simplement morte d'ennui.

Mais c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Lui. Celui qui l'avait protégé de la tempête lors d'une bourrasque de vent trop forte.

Lui. C'était Lucius.

« Narcissa… » Il soupira en courant vers elle. « Comment vas-tu… ma chérie ? »

Elle était sa petite chérie et c'était sans doute sa plus importante raison de vivre.

---------------------------------

See you later…


	10. Ma fin sera pour toi

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_other chapitre, pour me faire pardonner…_

**------------------------------**

Tout le monde était fou de joie. Personne n'avait la force d'attendre. C'était le bal de Poudlard…

Il aurait voulu l'y prendre, Elle serait allée jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui.

Mais Il n'y ai pas allé avec Elle. Une autre fille, une de son année, une de son âge à lui. Le mot affligé était trop faible pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Rogue lui demanda un rendez vous, ce que Narcissa fit. Il y enverrait Lucius, pas lui. Ils allaient si bien, ensemble…

Alors vers dans la nuit ils se sont retrouvés, tout les deux, près du lac. Il l'aimerait à jamais. Elle l'a embrassé. Il lui a retourné son baiser. Et leurs cœurs allaient se consumer d'amour…

---------------------------------

Postage PROMIS mercredi x)


	11. Je voudrais la manger

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_je vais vous sortir la seule excuse valable pour mon retard : brevet blanc…_

**------------------------------**

Le jour suivant, Severus vint la voir en lui disant que même si ses sentiments à son égard n'étaient malheureusement pas réciproques, Narcissa resterait à jamais son amie.

Ces derniers temps, Lucius avait été un petit peu maladroit mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Il avait Narcissa, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Contemplant ses beaux yeux pareils aux cristaux incrustés sur la fourchette que Lucius tenait, Narcissa se tenait devant lui. La table de la grande salle les séparait, et elle leur semblait mesurer des kilomètres entiers. Lucius sourit, et Narcissa aussi : « tu sais que j'adore ton sourire ? ». Elle prit sa main délicatement dans la sienne.

A ce moment précis, il n'aurait jamais voulut échanger sa place avec celle d'un autre…

Lucius sourit encore plus fort. Tout allait pour le mieux.

---------------------------------


	12. La vérité est souvent belle

Till Death Do Us Part

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_Ca commence à tourner un peu trop guimauve _

**--**

Ils avaient convenus de ne pas se montrer ensemble en publique. Pas encore.

Seul Severus le savait, bien sur !

Elle était heureuse d'être enfin avec celui qu'elle aime et il aimait la sentir tout près de son cœur.  
Narcissa était si heureuse qu'elle passait son temps à chanter, sous le regard éperdu de Lucius.

Les regards qu'ils se lançaient par-dessus la table des Serpentards à chaque repas en disaient pourtant long !

Avant, ils se mentaient souvent à eux même par la peur de la réaction de l'autre sur leur sentiment.

Mais dire la vérité, l'unique vérité, n'était elle pas bien meilleur ?

--


	13. Il va me manquer

Till Death Do Us Part

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Resumé : **_Recueil sur nos mangemorts préférés, Lucius et Narcissa, sous forme de drabbles de cents mots._

**Disclaimer : **_Traduction ! Tout (sauf les personnages) est à Rocks-my-socks._

**Note : **_J'ai du modifier des phrases…certaines me semblaient trop…vide ? j'ai rajouté ma toucher personnelle avec l'étude moldus xD_

**--**

Après cette longue année scolaire et, les vacances approchant, Narcissa allait enfin pouvoir prendre un repos de deux mois bien mérité.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait passer en troisième année ! Que devait-elle prendre ? Divination… ? Runes anciennes… ? Pourquoi pas Etudes des moldus, tant qu'on y est !

Quand Orion regarda le visage de sa petite fille d'amour, il fut désappointé. Elle avait tellement grandi, du haut de ses douze ans !

Que c'était il donc passé, pour qu'elle puisse murir ainsi ? L'amour peut être !

--

Et bien voila ! Deux pour le prix d'un ! Parce que…c'est mon anniversaiiiiiiiire !


	14. chagrin d'école

Bon, allez...sept chapitres en même temps !

* * *

**Chagrin d'école**

Quand Narcissa le vit dans le train, elle se dirigea naturellement vers lui, un indéniable sentiment d'affection la poussant à se précipiter dans Ses bras et à lui demander "si tu m'aimes encore…!"

"y'a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Mlle Black ?" Avait-il demandé froidement sous les rires gras de ses amis, se moquant tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait en courrant aussi vite que possible pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes et s'écrouler, en larme, contre le mur.

Elle ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer…Lucius d'habitude si gentil avec elle…décidemment jamais un homme ne l'aurait autant faite pleurer. Boum. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte en murmurant des excuses affligées. Lucius semblait regretter ses parole…

fic de rocks-my-socks

traduite par Philomoon !


	15. Retour à la normal

Plus que six...

**Retour à la normal**

Lentement, toute sa colère envers lui même ressentie s'était dissipée. De retour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pas un mot ne fut échangé…leurs bouches parlèrent pour eux. C'était si romantique ! Pensa mièvrement Narcissa, qui voulait vivre cela pour toujours, passant ses journées à admirer son beau Lucius et le reste de l'équipe des Serpentards se préparer pour le reste de la saison de Quidditch ; qu'ils obtiendraient sans doute facilement ! Comment ne pourraient-ils pas gagner, avec cet amour de capitaine ?


	16. Le regard des autres

--

**Le regard des autres**

Et ce fut le retour de Noël…

Sauf que cette année, au lieu de jouer à la bataille de boules de neige, ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Programme de la journée : rester allongés sur le canapé, s'embrasser sous les regards curieux des autres Serpentards, comme un vrai couple.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils avaient décidés de se montrer en publique main dans la main. Septième année, troisième année…l'âge ne comptait plus. Ils ne regrettèrent rien.

Même le regard et les murmures des autres Serpentards, se retournant sur leur passage, ne les intéressaient plus. Seul Lui et Elle. Narcissa et Lucius. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Elle…

--


	17. Le train quitte la gare

--

**Le train quitte la gare**

Puis ce fut le dernier jour de l'année scolaire. Narcissa et Lucius s'étaient blottis dans un compartiment, seuls, tandis que le train les ramenaient tout deux à la maison. Deux maisons. Séparées. Ils profitaient des derniers instants de chaleur et de parfums.

Le paysage se déroulait, derrière la fenêtre et ce ne fut pas sans un pincement au cœur qu'Elle réalisa que la prochaine allée dans ce train se ferait sans Lui.

"Tu m'aime encore ?" Avait elle chuchoté.

"Evidemment."

Un simple mot qui ne cessera pas de la réconforter.

--


End file.
